Let $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $x,$ $y,$ $z$ be nonzero complex numbers such that
\[a = \frac{b + c}{x - 2}, \quad b = \frac{a + c}{y - 2}, \quad c = \frac{a + b}{z - 2},\]and $xy + xz + yz = 5$ and $x + y + z = 3,$ find $xyz.$
Explanation: We have that
\[x - 2 = \frac{b + c}{a}, \quad y - 2 = \frac{a + c}{b}, \quad z - 2 = \frac{a + b}{c},\]so
\[x - 1 = \frac{a + b + c}{a}, \quad y - 1 = \frac{a + b + c}{b}, \quad z - 1 = \frac{a + b + c}{c}.\]Then
\[\frac{1}{x - 1} = \frac{a}{a + b + c}, \quad \frac{1}{y - 1} = \frac{b}{a + b + c}, \quad \frac{1}{z - 1} = \frac{c}{a + b + c},\]so
\[\frac{1}{x - 1} + \frac{1}{y - 1} + \frac{1}{z - 1} = \frac{a + b + c}{a + b + c} = 1.\]Multiplying both sides by $(x - 1)(y - 1)(z - 1),$ we get
\[(y - 1)(z - 1) + (x - 1)(z - 1) + (x - 1)(y - 1) = (x - 1)(y - 1)(z - 1).\]Expanding, we get
\[xy + xz + yz - 2(x + y + z) + 3 = xyz - (xy + xz + yz) + (x + y + z) - 1,\]so
\[xyz = 2(xy + xz + yz) - 3(x + y + z) + 4 = 2 \cdot 5 - 3 \cdot 3 + 4 = \boxed{5}.\]